Visitors From The Planet Of The Apes
by zooman
Summary: My story is an unfilmed sequence mentioned in Escape From the Planet of the apes, about the apes visiting Disneyland.


Visitors From The Planet Of The Apes

ANAHEIM CALIFORNIA-1973

It was a broiling hot day that late afternoon. The smalll limo speeded carelessly down the highway, past rows of houses, situated along the left side of the pavement.

A large group of kids were playing hopscotch together on the sidewalk in front of some of the houses. As soon as the sleek black automobile glided past them, all of the kids immediately stopped what they were doing and jumped up and down laughing and scratching their armpits while making monkey noises.

The entrance way to the Disneyland theme park was crowded with people. People stood all around the giant Mickey Mouses face clapping and cheering as the small limousine pulled up.

Shortly after the black car came, a small, white and blue news truck drove up from behind the limousine. The words-WBGF NEWS painted in silver along both sides of the truck. The truck braked to a stop, the doors swished open and a small news crew-young men and women hauling huge cameras and tripods, came tumbling out.

Then, a gorgeous, average built dark skinned woman dressed in a dark red, short sleeved dress and dark red boots came crawling anxiously out of the opening back door of the vehicle. The smiling, busty, fortyish year old woman, clutched a brown microphone with both her hands as she strolled out of the truck and walked slowly towards the limo, while the news crew set up the cameras and began filming her. Her long, braided hair was tied in a bun. She grinned cheerfully into the camera. "This is Mercy Karanja reporting for WBGF NEWS!" the gorgeous dark skinned woman exclaimed as she took some steps towards the cameras, while her eyes scanned the parked limo. Her rich, melodic voice booming into the mike. The doors to the limousine opened. The crowd of excited people at the Disneyland entrance all walked backwards, while grinning. "It's been two monthes since the three of them arrived from outer space in one of the missing spaceships!" the dark skinned news woman said into the microphone as she watched the limo doors opening and five people getting out of the car-or rather three were people, two of them were...,"and the two surviving ones have become loved the world over! Now...coming to you live from Disneyland...we welcome..." The gorgeous news woman held onto her words, while she waited for the group to fully emerge from the small limo. "First, we have Dr. Lewis Dixon!" the news woman's voice introduced as the tall, late thirties, dark haired good looking man in the light blue business suit, first stepped out of the car, smiling. The audience clapped and cheered. Dr. Dixon turned to face the crowd and took a bow before all the people-his right arm behind his back. "Dr. Dixon is well known for his pioneering work in studies of primate behavioural patterns, as well as his studies in the divergant line between man and apes. He is well known as having assisted Dr. Louis Leakey on several digs in Tanzania as well as his work alongside astronaut George Taylor, in perfecting ways of making deep space capsules safer for chimpanzee test subjects at ANSA..." Dr. Lewis Dixon grinned at the crowd as he stood upright again and turned around and walked back towards the limo. A medium heighted, slender, gorgeous blonde haired woman in a sandy coloured, short sleeved shirt and brown skirt and boots and stepped out of the limo. Her blonde hair hung down behind her back. A large, black purse was slung over her left shoulder. She turned and grinned at the cheering crowd. "Dr. Stevie Branton!" the news woman's voice introduced-her melodic voice booming from the microphone, "she's the assistant and ex wife of Dr. Dixon, and is well known in her field for her pioneering work in setting up the Adthy Chimpanzee Safari Park in North Carolina." Dr. Branton smiled and also bowed before the cheering crowd.

The news woman-Mercy Karanja walked towards Dr. Branton and thrust the microphone in her pretty, gleaming features. The beautiful scientist turned to look at the news woman. "Dr. Branton, what's it like meeting two specimens such as these two?" the news woman asked politely. Stevie straightened up from the bow and thought for a minute. The two half moon shaped earrings on both her ear lobes, shining in the sunlight. "Awesome is the only word I can use," she responded. Lewis Dixon moved towards her left side. He grinned broadly. "It's fantastic! We get to show them around Disneyland for the first time!" he told the news woman enthusiastically, "our girl, Cindy, wanted to come today but it's a school day. She's probably watching this now from her school, I know they made a special school day to let the students watch this on tv." "Yes it is quite a crowd isn't it?" added the dark skinned news woman as she looked about herself at all the people watching the other figures step out of the limousine.

The crowd burst into loud oooohs and ahhhhhhhs as the two chimpanzees-Zira and Cornelius-both stepped out of the sleek black car, followed by a tall, balding, fifty something, bearded chinese man wearing a dark blue military M.P. uniform. Zira wore a white, sleeveless dress with a black vest and black sash around her neck and yellows sneakers, while Cornelius wore black pants, black shoes and a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt and a brown and yellow striped tie. The two chimpanzees gazed in awe as everyone clapped and cheered and jumped up and down excitedly. The two chimps made their funny, slouched over, groucho mark type walk towards the left side of Stevie. "So, this is Disneyland," noted the female chimpanzee as she stared at the giant Mickey Mouse image. "This park was started by a giant mouse?"Cornelius asked as he looked with amazement at the giant Mickey Mouse picture. The crowds of people laughed. "Dr. Branton..." said the news woman..., "Stevie," the woman interrupted, smiling, as she looked at the two chimpanzees. "Alright, Stevie, Stevie, for a scientist like yourself, you must consider two talking mon..." Lewis raised up his left hand to cut off the news woman in mid sentence. "Don't use the m word," he warned the reporter as he looked sternly at her," they consider it offensive." Mercy Karanja frowned slightly, raised her eyebrows in astonishment then smiled once again. "Alight, talking apes then. Well, Lewis...Stevie...you two must consider an amazing find...talking primates...perhaps the highlight of your long careers." Both scientists just smiled and nodded. Zira and Cornelius watched in amusement as a Disneyland employee wearing a giant Pluto costume, walked up to both of them and handed out colourful Disneyland flyers. Both apes grinned and nodded. Cornelius made loud, excited grunting sounds as he paged through the flyer. Zira looked over his shoulder. "A woman and seven dwarfs live together in this park?" Zira asked bewildered. Cornelius just shrugged his shoulders. "I know, Stevie, that some monthes ago you were considered a total maverick/hippie scientist in your field when you took part in that one experiment at the Stinger Institute," Mercy, the news woman, continued as she gently pushed the microphone at Stevie, " can you elaborate on that?" Stevie nodded. Zira and Cornelius both scribbled their names down on all the notepads that eager men, women and children handed to them. The m.p. took a step towards the apes from behind them. An unemotional look on his chunky face. "Well, to put it into basic terms," Stevie spoke slowly to the news woman, "I and five other scientists were experimenting adding human genes to those of young apes-I added some of my own to one embryo that later became a healthy baby chimp infant we named Lisa..." "They got Lisa straight from the jungle itself," prided Lewis as he put his arm around his ex wife's shoulders. "It was a harmless experiment," said Stevie,"just to see the effect of human genes spliced with that of apes...as well as to determine how close chimps are to their nearest cousins." The news woman-Mercy-shook her head and made a shocked chuckle. "Yeah, well an experiment like that does sound pretty...uh...far off...I'll say." Lewis then pulled Stevie closer towards him. "Well, let's get on with the tour of the happiest place on earth, shall we?" Lewis suggested. "Thanks guys," finished the news woman, "Cornelius is to dedicated the Jungle Cruise Ride..."

Zira, Cornelius, the m.p. and the two scientists walked all through the park followed by hordes of adoring fans everywhere they went. Zira and Cornelius looked with shock and awe at everything-the crazy rides, the employees walking around in Disney cartoon costumes, untill they came to the jungle cruise ride. The two apes walked in front of the humans and studied the enormous boat ride. A giant, bright blue ribbon was tied from each wooden pole on both sides of the boat. A Disneyland employee-a young dark haired man wearing a short safari outfit complete with a pith helmet, walked up smiling to the two apes and handed Cornelius a scissors. The male ape took the scissors and cut the ribbon in half. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Why, if we came here to see the park, why do we have to go on a boat ride into the jungle?" Zira asked, puzzled. The crowds of people surrounding -including the two scientists ans the m.p.-all laughed.

The boat cruise went gently down the water. The two apes gazed in awe and surprise at the sight of all the animatronic animals along the river banks of the man made jungle. Lewis and Stevie stood behind the two apes smiling cheerfully. Zira and Cornelius's mouth dropped open at the sight of it all. A Tarzan yell called out from somewhere's in the 'jungle'. Zira and Cornelius both looked around themselves in surprise. "Uh...I'll explain later," Lewis told the apes, smiling. Zira watched, stunned, as an animatronic hippo came swimming towards the bow of the boat. "Utterly amazing," Zira said.


End file.
